Fool Me Once
by LynnLautner
Summary: One shot submitted for the JBNP, Meet...the Lautner twins Contest. Bella was the only witness to a drug deal gone bad, and was assigned two hot bodyguards.


**Fool Me Once**

**~EDITED VERSION~**

Bella stepped out the backdoor of work, and instantly felt the presence of a very large man. Looking over her shoulder with a sigh; of course it was him, it was always him.

"Hey Bella how was work?"

Why did he ask that every night, he knows how work was for her; after all he was up her ass almost all night, and if it wasn't him it was his jerk of a brother.

"Work was work Taylor."

Bella continued walking to her car when the she heard him pick up his pace to match hers. She looked up and saw Taylor and his huge smile and couldn't help but smile herself a little. Although rather annoyed that both Jake and Taylor were still tailing her she couldn't help but let some of her anger go when she looked up at his beautiful face.

It had been six months since that night. Bella was a go-go dancer at one of the hottest college clubs in downtown Seattle, Club Trinity.

She had just gotten off work at 3:30 am and went out the back door to get into her car. Rounding the dumpster Bella heard a scuffle and slumped back behind it, she poked her head out just in time to see four very large guys kicking the shit out of one skinny looking guy balled up in the fetal position on the ground. One of the men pulled out a medium sized bag of white powder and dumped it over the head of the beaten man, yelling something about this not being the shit he gave him to sell.

Instantly Bella knew this was some kind of drug deal gone bad. She turned on the eight inch heal of her boots and was headed back in the club; when she rocked into the dumpster a little to hard causing the lid to slam closed. With a small yelp Bella stood straight up and saw the men coming her way, she darted back into the club, and that was the last she saw of them.

That had been six months ago and while three of the men were caught thanks to the skinny dealer in the alley the other one had not been found.

Because of this her father; Chief of Police down in Forks demanded that she quit her job, he never liked her working there anyway, and come home so he could keep her safe until all of the men were found and in jail.

Bella refused of course; this was her last year at UDub and she had worked at Club Trinity with her friend Alice since freshman year. Not that she was overly ecstatic about being a go-go dancer at a college night club, but it paid and it paid well.

Not only that, when she found her high school sweetheart cheating on her in their bed in their condo, he felt so guilty at what he had done to her, he moved out and gave her the condo and went to live with his skank, not like he couldn't afford it anyway the Cullen's were one of the richest families in Washington after all.

No way was Bella going to sell that condo and go home to live with Charlie in Forks.

After many arguments on the matter, Charlie told Bella that he was fine with her staying in Seattle if he could have two bodyguards with her at all times to make sure that she was ok. Willing to compromise Bella took the deal. At the time she didn't think it would be that bad.

The day the Lautner twins showed up at her apartment was one she would not soon forget.

It was 8am she had only been home since four and was tired as hell. She woke to pounding on her door; she trudged to the door and whipped it open more than willing to snap the head off the asshole that dared to wake her up this early in the morning.

When she looked up she was stunned at what she saw. There standing in front of her was a damn GOD, a tan muscled god that had a smile on his face as wide as the Grand Canyon and as bright as the sun. Bella remembered standing there staring at him with her mouth agape. Her eyes roamed down from his all too sexy face to his muscled chest and even further down to the low slung jeans on his hips.

Bella was snapped out of her lusting after hotness number one when she heard a loud clearing of hotness number two's throat, and then he spoke.

"So damn are you going to just make us stand out in your hall all morning or are you going to let us in?"

The anger of being woken up and snapped out of her eye raping took over "and just who the hell are you, and why the hell are you standing out front of my door at eight in the morning anyway?"

Hotness number one chuckled while scratching the back of his neck, a slight flash of annoyance and humor flashed through those sexy pools of deep brown before he spoke "Bella I guess you don't recognize us, It's me Taylor and obviously that is Jake" shooting his thumb backwards over his shoulder Bella got a look at hotness number two.

Bella shook her head trying to rack her brain after so little sleep and all the stress that she had been through, she couldn't for the life of her remember two sex on a sticks with those names.

Seeing the confusion in her face Taylor spoke again "Charlie hired us to be your bodyguards until this whole drug deal thing blows over, we're from La Push, but we are in the academy and training to get on the force down in Forks"

Like a light bulb it clicked.

"HOLY SHIT! Taylor that's you!"

"Yeah Bells it's me, in the flesh"

"Well damn if you didn't grow up!" Bella hadn't seen these two since her junior year of high school. Sure she had lived in Forks until the month after she had graduated and their fathers were nothing but best friends and fishing buddies, but she spent most of the summer of her junior year and all of her senior year glued to her now ex-boyfriend.

"Are you going to let us in or what? Damn woman, we look like a bunch of asses standing out here while you play catch up" Jake snapped.

Ahh yes the asshole twin, Jake and Bella got a long great as kids, but when she started dating Edward her freshman year of high school; he was a constant ass to her and when he wasn't being an ass he was confusing the hell out of her, trying to force her to hold his hand and once he even tried kissing her, which resulted in a punch to the face. Which resulted in a fight of epic proportions and her never going down to La Push again?

"Sure, sure come in, wouldn't want you to look like more of an ass than you already do" Bella snapped back.

That would pretty much sum up the last 6 months with the Lautner twins. Other than catching up, and becoming old friends once again with Taylor, her constant bickering with Jake was a never ending thing. He could really be such a jerk sometimes. It was worse now more so than when they were teens.

When they found out why and how she got the condo Taylor was happy for her while Jake shot the remark of; you must have really worked long and hard for Eddie to just give this up. Knowing all too well what Jake was implying Bella flew off the handle and yet another epic fight between the two occurred.

It was a thing with him, making nasty remarks about her being a go-go dancer. She kept her clothes on damn it, so what if she wore the tiniest shorts she could find and the lowest tightest tops. She wasn't a stripper and she wasn't some common whore on the street; like Jake constantly implied. She needed to get through college some how, and that is how she choose to do it.

Walking up to the car with Taylor still at her side she sat on the curb rolling her eyes, waiting for the boys to check out the car and surrounding area. Jake got back in the truck parked in the spot beside her and Taylor got in the passenger seat of her car. Bella walked around and got in and started the drive home.

Halfway home looking in the rearview mirror Bella noticed that the truck was no longer behind her.

"Where is he going?" Bella asked pointing to the mirror.

"He's going to hit up a drive thru, we didn't get to eat much tonight" Taylor replied while shifting in his seat.

After the short drive home, Bella walked into her condo peeling off her boots as she went. Walking into the kitchen she realized that she was getting hungry. Reaching into the fridge to get together a sandwich she looked over her shoulder and noticed Taylor watching her, an odd look on his face.

"Is something going on I should know about, is everything alright?" Bella asked while putting Turkey on some wheat bread.

"Uh no everything is fine, just waiting for Jake to get back with the food, and Charlie only called once tonight so I don't know what is going on there either." He said while scratching the back of his neck. Bella thought this was odd, but shrugged it off; she was too hungry and way too tired to put much thought into anything at this point.

Sitting down at the island in the kitchen Bella began to eat her sandwich when she noticed heat at her back.

"Why do you work at Club Trinity really Bella." What is with him tonight she thought? Taylor had never said anything negative about Bella working as a go-go dancer at the club. "

I work there because I don't want my going to school to eat away at Charlie's retirement." She snapped she really was in no mood for this tonight. Having this fight on a weekly basis with Jake was one thing, but now Taylor starting something too was too much for tonight.

"What does it matter to you anyway Taylor?"

"It matters to me because I've had to sit at a table every night for the last six months watching drunken college guys stare at you shaking your crotch on that stage like some kind of skank." Bella's jaw dropped.

"What the fuck is your deal tonight Taylor? You've never had a problem with me working there before tonight, has Jake finally got you thinking that I'm some kind of slut because I dance on a platform?"

In two long strides Taylor was in her face almost nose to nose with her, "No Jake hasn't gotten to me," he yelled while make quotations with his hands

"Damn it Bella every night I sit there and watch those guys and listen to the things that they say about you and the other girls while you are dancing and it pisses me off to know what they think about you." he screamed as he yanked the blonde wig off her head. "They think you're a slut and yes you are acting just like one. You get all those tips because you are up there shaking your ass for the world to see."

Bella reached back to slap Taylor, but he caught her hand and growled; he fucking growled and damn if it didn't make her hot.

**CONTENT FROM HERE ON IS CHOPPY, the UN-EDITED version of this story is on both jacobblack-n-pack(dot)ning(dot)com and http: (/)lynnsficbackup(dot)blogspot(dot)com/**

What the hell, this is Taylor for one, and another he is being a total dick tonight, just like Jake. Like she needed this crap right now.

Bella tried to jerk her hand away, but Taylor held strong to it, pulling her closer to him. He kept a hold of her arm and spun her around so her almost bare back was pressed up against his chest.

"Bella I get so pissed at you every night when you dance. Since we were in high school every time I have seen you with another guy I get so damn pissed," he said through clenched teeth while burying his nose in her hair and neck.

Bella didn't know what to do at this point this was Taylor for goodness sake, her best friend. What did he mean by the high school comment? Taylor didn't seem upset with Bella for being with Edward. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't realize that Taylor moved one of his hands down her stomach.

"Taylor what are you doing."

"I'm doing what I have wanted to do to you since we were teenagers Bella" Taylor said.

"We can't…we can't do this."

"Why can't we Bells?" Taylor asked while pulling her closer to his body.

"What about Jake? We can't do this in my kitchen, what if he walks in" Bella could barely get the words out as she was lifted up and thrown over Taylor's shoulder and carried into her bedroom.

**~EDITED~**

Hovering over her body Taylor began to kiss her, Bella wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and pulled him further into the kiss.

Coming up for air he shoved her head to the side and started attacking the dip of her neck. That was the spot that drove her crazy.

Panting just to keep breath they both tried to recover. Just then the front door slammed shut.

'JAKE! Where the hell are you man and why the hell did you send me on that fucking wild goose chase? Charlie just called and said they caught the last guy"

Flipping over Bella's eyes were almost popping out of her head. "Holy shit! You're not Taylor?" Just as Jake was about to answer the bedroom door flung open and Bella launched herself behind Jake to hide her nakedness.

"Hey Tay!" Jake said while trying to contain the shit eating grin on his face.

Taylor stopped dead in his tracks at seeing his brother naked in Bella's bed and Bella hiding behind him naked too.

"You didn't Jake"

Taylor trying to hide his own smirk. Bella shot up from behind Jake. "You knew… you knew that he was going to do this, act like you just to get me into bed?"

Bella should have known, he was acting funny when she asked where "Jake" went, the attitude about her working at the club, the other two things hit her.

"Oh my god! Is that what you were talking about in high school, I knew Taylor didn't mind me being with Edward, but you" she poked him in the chest "you got all pissy and started being a complete ass when I started dating him!, and OH MY GOD" she screamed "you let me call you Taylor while we were about to- to-" with that Taylor quirked his eyebrow and began to shake with silent laughter.

"Now hold up" Jake himself shot up into a sitting position, "You said his name once and then I told you not to anymore, like I could hear you screaming my brothers name out while you were having your way with me" Jake snickered.

Bella's face flushed red with instant anger; seriously he was making a joke about this. He tricked her into sleeping with him.

She leapt up from the bed and pulled her robe off the vanity chair; wrapping it around her she marched over to Taylor and punched him in the chest.

"What the hell Tay, you knew he was going to do this and you oh I don't know couldn't warn a girl" Bella flapped her arms in the air.

Taylor shifted on his feet and cleared his throat before he spoke.

"Really Bells, it was going to happen one way or the other, I've seen the way you two have been watching each other almost every day since this whole thing started, and this whole I'm pissed at you, you're pissed at me thing just wasn't hiding that very fact."

Taylor stood straightened his back " Yes he told me that he was going try and fool you acting like me trying to be all nice and shit as he put it" Taylor shot his brother a glare, Jake only shook his head chuckling.

"I told him sure…go ahead Bells would never fall for it because you're such an ass that you're gonna slip up and she'll notice" Taylor was back to trying to contain his laughter.

"Apparently something distracted you from the hints I was throwing out there to you Bells" Jake said in all seriousness.

Bella spun around on her heel and glared at him "So you don't think there is anything wrong with this whole situation huh Jake, you think it's ok to trick girls into thinking that you are the sweet nice twin" at those last words Jake flinched, Bella noticed.

"First off Bella I don't TRICK girls into sleeping with me, yeah, that is not a problem. I was dropping hints left and right about how I feel about you all night, hell I have been acting like a love sick fool for the last six months, but you were to busy to notice."

Jake walked over to Bella pulling her face into his hands "Bells I went about this the wrong way, I should have just told you how I feel…how I have felt since that last summer when Edward stole you away from me, I just didn't know how to go about it."

Like I said before every time I saw you I wanted to say something to you, to get him away from you, but I would get so damn angry that I would just end up being a total ass to you, I really am sorry" Jake dropped his hands from her face and sighed "I love you Bella, it's always been you."

"Wha…what? Jake? You've had feelings for me this whole time and you never told me?" Bella was at a loss. Jake loved, no loves her, how did she not realize it. She was so sad when he stopped hanging out with her; stopped being her Jake, almost heartbroken even.

Looking up she saw Jake was now sitting at the foot of her bed with his face buried in his hands.

Looking over her shoulder she noticed Taylor leaning up against the frame of her door arms crossed over his chest, she nodded her head at him signaling that he should leave.

"Well I'll let you guys to it, hey Jake I'm stealing the spare bedroom so… you'll have to sleep on the couch or wherever" he left Bella with a wink while closing the door behind him.

Bella walked over to Jake and knelt down in front of him pulling his hands away from his face Bella sighed, this was Jake, her Jake and she realized this now that maybe all along she was in love with him too, she missed him more than she could imagine and thought about him often all these years.

Jake kept looking at the floor as she said "I forgive you Jake, I can see now what all of this is about and I guess… I guess I'm kind of happy you cooked up this crazy plan to get us where we are now."

Jakes head shot up at her words "You mean that Bells, you're not pissed?"

"No I get it I really do, now…where were we?" Bella said as she pushed him back onto the bed straddling him.

Bella pulled off her robe and just as she did Jake's hand came around to smack her butt, as it made contact Bella shouted "OH YES TAYLOR!"

Jakes eyes popped open in shock while Bella's grin got wider and somewhere through the apartment wall they could hear Taylor bust up in a fit of laughter.


End file.
